


Приключения мышонка и убийственного мальчика

by AOrvat



Category: DCU
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, References to Torture, Translation, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Суд Сов приговорил Ред Худа к смерти. Джейсон не горит желанием позволить этому случиться, как и его предполагаемый убийца, как ни странно.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 7





	Приключения мышонка и убийственного мальчика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventures of Little Mouse and Murder Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122962) by [Mikimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/pseuds/Mikimoo). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 22 августа 2014 (непосредственно в комментариях к оригиналу). 
> 
> Фанфик перенесен с Фикбука.

Глава 1 

Первый Коготь, с которым довелось столкнуться Джейсону, был неплох, пришлось повозиться, но не так, чтобы очень, в конечном итоге Джейсон зашвырнул его отрубленную голову в реку. «Попробуй регенерировать теперь, уёб*к».

Второй Коготь, посланный за ним Судом, оказался иным. Если первый напоминал танк и двигался, как боец, этот напоминал тростинку и двигался, как хищник. И он был хорош. Лучше, чем Джейсон, что на поверку являло проблему. Выходя этим вечером из квартиры, он не имел намерений оказаться порезанным на ленточки. На самом деле изначально он и не собирался никуда выходить, у него была ужаснейшая простуда, что не позволяло должным образом сосредоточиться. Но, после того, как он перехватил тревожный вызов готэмским героям с просьбой помочь против нашествия Когтей, нападающих на город, то посчитал делом чести вмешаться. Хотя, возможно, его сильная неприязнь к Суду Сов также сыграла свою роль, подтолкнув выйти и надрать кому-нибудь зад. Поэтому он принял пару обезболивающих, выбрался из койки и отправился на улицы.

Это, вероятно, и стало ошибкой.

Двумя часами позже он истекал кровью от десятков порезов, нанесённых ножом Когтя, и пытался продумать достойное отступление. Получалось не очень. Урод игрался с ним, как кошка с мышкой. Чего и не скрывал, его жуткий смех преследовал Джейсона по крышам и в глухих переулках.

Джейсон достиг знакомых улиц Преступной аллеи и нырнул в открытые двери наркопритона. Он знал это место, навещал здесь информатора. На заброшенном чердаке, имелся скрытый тайник оружия и медикаментов, он надеялся перевести дыхание и сбросить хвост.

Преследователя нигде не наблюдалось, и он рванул вверх по лестнице. Раны жгло огнём, болело в груди. Не вспоминая уж о том, что под шлемом носом текли сопли, и это было отвратительно.

Достигнув укрытия, он что было сил высморкался, но затем неохотно надел красный шлем обратно, не хотелось оказаться без защиты, если ублюдок настигнет его.

А затем приступил к обработке ран. Перевязывая руку, в перерывах между чиханием, он ругал себя за все допущенные за вечер ошибки, начиная с того, что вообще вылез из кровати. Он поверить не мог, что позволил Когтю достать себя. Это была целая серия глупых, дурацких ошибок, почти стоивших ему жизни.

Коготь оказался просто непредсказуем, и в том, как он дрался, ощущалось нечто знакомое, будто эхо собственных джейсоновых движений, это приводило в замешательство. Настолько, что он недооценил удар и открылся для нескольких выпадов. Коготь отскочил, уходя из зоны досягаемости, и оттуда наблюдал за его попытками прийти в себя, с любопытством склонив голову в маске к плечу, пока Джейсон пробовал остановить кровь и собраться. Его правая рука оказалась временно выведенной из строя, а пистолет лежал придавленный ботинком Когтя. Не слишком хороший поворот дел.

\- Почему ты не убегаешь, мышонок? – насмехался Коготь.

\- Мышонок? Так заскучал за совиным кормом? – Джейсон начинал подозревать, что у этого Когтя явно поехала крыша. 

Коготь не ответил. Просто смотрел и ждал. Это нервировало.

Джейсон воспользовался передышкой для планирования нескольких путей отступления и способов победить Когтя, хотя бы теоретически. Он атаковал мощным наскоком, стремясь компенсировать ранение в руку. Но Коготь двигался, словно текучий шёлк, скользнув в сторону и нанеся жгучий порез вдоль джейсоновой шеи, точь в точь между шлемом и курткой. Удар мог и должен был оказаться смертельным. Но Коготь лишь с нескрываемым интересом наблюдал за тем, как Джейсон ругался, чихал и оценивал сложившуюся ситуацию.

Он серьёзно влип. И его собирались прикончить. Пришлось воспользоваться советом Когтя и дать дёру.

Он никогда не думал, что будет так радоваться наркопритону. Джейсон уселся на пол, чтобы перевязать себя, положив рядом пушку, одним глазом следя за запертым люком, а другим за крошечным окошком. Единственным освещением служил слабый свет фонарей, проникающий с улицы, но и этого хватало.

Далее случилось сразу множество вещей: тень скрыла проникающий снаружи свет, Джейсон потянулся за пистолетом, осколки стекла, разбитого кинжалом, полетели внутрь. Следом тут же последовал второй нож. Первый попал в джейсонов дробовик, отбрасывая в сторону, а второй воткнулся в потянувшуюся к оружию левую ладонь. Пришпилив через перчатку к стене. «Ёб*ный ублюдок!»

\- Ку-ку, мышонок. Дёрнешься, и я её тебе отрежу. – Пригрозил Коготь, крутя кинжал в пальцах.

\- Какого хера, если ты всё равно собираешься убить меня, почему бы просто этого не сделать? – Рыкнул Джейсон, превозмогая боль. Он пытался определить степень повреждения руки и стоит ли рисковать, попросту выдёргивая оружие.

\- Представление ещё не закончено, - с очевидным ликованием в голосе известил Коготь.

\- «Представление»? Это, что, по-твоему, грёбаный театр?!

Коготь проигнорировал вопрос. Происходящее, похоже, его забавляло.

\- Ред Худ, Суд Сов приговорил тебя к смерти.

\- Ред Худ? Вы, что, недоумки, даже имени моего не знаете?

\- Твоё имя не имеет для меня значения, мышонок.

\- Так, получается, ты убиваешь маску? Я не первый Ред Худ, знаешь ли. И, скорее всего, не последний.

Коготь вновь склонил голову, напоминая Джейсону велоцираптора из «Парка юрского периода»: любопытный и оценивающий возможность выпотрошить и съесть тебя.

\- С Когтями же точно так же, верно? Ты просто какой-то мёртвый парень с таким же именем, как у твоих предшественников. И все следующие после тебя будут не более чем дохлыми роботами. – Хотя втягивать убийцу в бессмысленный спор казалось полным безумием, Джейсон очень радовался тому факту, что всё ещё жив и способен разговаривать. План не хуже прочих.

\- Я не мёртв, - с негодованием возразил Коготь. – Я – Коготь.

\- И как долго ты являешься Когтем? – с сарказмом переспросил Джейсон. – Выглядишь весьма молодо, как для немёртвого.

\- Около тридцати шести часов. Твой Бэтмен привёл в негодность моего предшественника. Я получил преждевременное повышение, - «Бэтмен» у него вышло с особой неприязнью.

\- Рад за тебя. И когда кто-то выведет из строя тебя, а так и случится, тебя просто заменят. Довольно бессмысленное существование.

Коготь подкрался ближе, опустив нож. И скользнул Джейсону на колени – не то, чего можно было бы ожидать. Движение заставило дёрнуться руку, и боль прошила острыми шипами. Но он стерпел, левая рука оставалась всё ещё пришпиленной к стене, а правая по-прежнему кровоточила и не двигалась, ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как ждать и надеяться.

\- Чтобы ты там не говорил, я слышу одно лишь попискивание, - Рассматривая рану на руке, нанесённую его ножом, Коготь ткнул в неё затянутыми в кожу перчаток пальцами, и Джейсон сцепил зубы, стараясь не показать боли. Этот Коготь был абсолютно чокнутым, но ему было любопытно. Нечто, за что Джейсон мог зацепиться.

\- Джейсон, - это было весьма распространённым именем.

\- Джейсон?

\- Так меня зовут. Если ты собираешься меня убить, не хочешь хотя бы узнать, кого убиваешь?

Коготь пожал плечами, при других обстоятельствах это плавное движение вызвало бы у Джейсона одобрительный взгляд. Сейчас же, присутствие полностью помешанного на бэт-хрени ассасина вовсе не казалось хоть чуточку забавным.

\- Имена не имеют значения, я выше этого, - уверенно заявил Коготь, при том с любопытством изучая джейсонов шлем. Видя явный интерес к снятию шлема, Джейсон позволил попытаться стащить его.

\- Нравится? – ядовито поинтересовался Джейсон. И понял, что сумасшедшему ублюдку действительно нравится происходящее, он был заинтригован, и в этом заключалась единственная причина, отчего Джейсон ещё жив. Сердце Джейсона забилось сильнее, в венах заиграл адреналин. У него ещё есть шансы, это то, чем можно воспользоваться.

\- Если ты не первый Худ, и не последний, то кто тебя заменит? – после непродолжительного интереса к ранам джейсоновой правой руки, спросил Коготь. Он не был осторожен, но Джейсон не выказывал возражений грубым, любопытствующим прикосновениям.

\- Понятия не имею, думаю, кто-нибудь достаточно взбешённый Бэтменом.

Коготь вновь дрогнул при упоминании Бэтмена.

\- Тебе не очень по душе старая мышь, правда? – с растущим интересом спросил Джейсон. Предыдущий Коготь был абсолютно равнодушен ко всему, кроме своей миссии. Возможно, этого действительно выпустили слишком рано.

Коготь вернулся к изучению шлема, пытливо ощупывая его.

\- Он мне не нравится, - сообщил Коготь, - похоже, будто у тебя на голове помидор.

Джейсон сдержал неуместный взрыв негодования, ему-то этот шлем нравился, большое спасибо! Тем не менее, это тот шанс, которого он ждал. Коготь, озарённый догадкой, очевидно, больше не мог терпеть, и его ловкие пальцы принялись за поиски застёжки. Джейсон не сопротивлялся, и вскоре шлем зашипел, открываясь, и ещё до того, как Коготь хотя бы начал его снимать, Джейсон с помощью микросенсоров перчатки правой руки, принялся набирать код безопасности.

Коготь рассматривал его лицо, словно откровение, непонятно, что он там мог увидеть под маской, за миллисекунду прежде чем Коготь успел отбросить шлем, Джейсон закончил вводить код детонации. Он быстро отвернулся в сторону, и красный шлем взорвался в руках Когтя, посылая в полёт под удивлённый вскрик.

Как можно поспешнее и осторожнее Джейсон выдернул нож из ладони. Самым разумным было убежать, залечить раны и, если потребуется, позвать подмогу. Но его тошнило от погони через весь чёртов город, бесило, что его поколотил какой-то рехнувшийся совиный ниндзя.

Не обращая внимания на пульсирующую боль в ладони и руке, Джейсон бросился на сбитого Когтя. Его противник быстро восстанавливался, и Джейсон провёл серию движений, некогда показанных Брюсом, на самом деле это были одни из самых ранних уроков Бэтмена – способ победить соперника крупнее и сильнее тебя: сбить с ног и получить шанс смыться. Это оказалось мучительно памятным, ему даже не пришлось вспоминать. Даже спустя столько лет, те уроки казались въевшимися в кости.

Коготь опомнился, встречая удары неправдоподобно идеальными блоками. А затем дело приняло странный оборот. Когда Джейсон отпрянул перегруппироваться, Коготь испустил болезненный стон и схватился за голову. Джейсон по ней даже не бил. Возможно, это случилось из-за какой-то сделанной с ним совами гадости, возможно слабый взрыв шлема вызвал сотрясение мозга, а может, дело заключалось в чём-то другом. Джейсону было плевать, он не собирался смотреть дарёному коню в зубы и напал, нанося калечащие удары в голову и по ногам. Если Коготь ещё не мёртв, возможно, он не обладает такими крутыми способностями к регенерации.

Если быть перед собой честным, это оказалась самое беспорядочное из всех его нападений. Он был абсолютно уверен, что, по крайней мере, половина пинков пришлась мимо, но он кипел от ярости, а этот маленький пернатый выскочка едва его не прикончил. Когда Коготь перестал шевелиться, Джейсон достал кабельные стяжки и связал ему руки и ноги. Он даже не был уверен, что чёртово создание ещё живо, но не собирался рисковать. А также не собирался просто сбрасывать его в реку, как с предыдущим. Он хотел ответов, и даже если это умерло, он подозревал, что вскоре ассасин снова оживёт и станет здоров.

Поездка в истсайдское секретное убежище выдалась трудной. Он был измотан, руки болели и истекали кровью, а Коготь оказался намного тяжелее, чем ожидалось. Убежище в Истсайде располагалось в заброшенном складе возле доков. Это место он использовал для сомнительных дел. Мокрых дел, если угодно. Ему не нравилось пытать и причинять людям боль, но, если требовалось, он делал и это, к тому же некоторые люди не вызывали никакого сочувствия.

Сумасшедший Коготь определённо относился к их списку. Так что он крепко привязал пленника к стулу, закреплённому болтами к полу посреди комнаты. Стул освещала только лампочка, висевшая прямо над ним, оставляя остальную часть помещения в тени. Джейсон стал мастером в добыче информации посредством одного лишь страха. Запугиванием преступников до смерти он наслаждался гораздо больше, чем выдёргиванием ногтей.

Пленник был привязан, а он отправился к всегда его заботами полному холодильнику в углу. Ему требовалось чёртово пиво и обезболивающие. Рука будто в тисках побывала, он почти боялся смотреть на неё, болело невероятно и никак не утихало. И ко всему прочему его лихорадило. Коготь пребывал в отключке, безвольно свесив голову, и Джейсон занялся ранами. 

Удивительно, но нож не повредил тонкие кости ладони. Удача это или удивительное намерение его врага, Джейсон не знал. Рана продолжала дико болеть, как сукин сын и задумывал, и, если ублюдок причинил какие-либо непоправимые повреждения, он отплатит ему той же монетой. С большим удовольствием.

Обработав раны, Джейсон нацепил резиновые перчатки и защитные очки, чтобы преступить к процессу снятия маски и брони Когтя, вдруг у того в костюме наличествует защита, не следует зазря рисковать – урок, который Коготь выучил на собственной шкуре. С проклятиями и под неэффективные разряды электрошока от брони, Джейсону удалось заполучить перчатки и шлем.

У Когтя были неровно обрезанные чёрные волосы и оливковая кожа, выглядел он немного бледноватым из-за недостатка солнца, но определённо не мертвенно бледным, как другой Коготь, с которым Джейсон имел дело. Он по-прежнему сидел обмякшим, с опущенным лицом, с которого на пол капала кровь. Джейсон проверил пульс и нашёл его ровным. Крепкий мелкий ублюдок.

Коготь поднял голову, стряхнул чёлку с глаз и уставился на него.

Пиво выпало у Джейсона из рук и разбилось о бетонный пол, осыпая ботинки брызгами и осколками стекла. Но он едва ли обратил на это внимание.

Перед ним сидел призрак.

Джейсон протёр глаза на случай, если это галлюцинация. Он зашёл даже так далеко, что ткнул себя в раненую руку, чтобы избавиться ото сна, в котором должно быть пребывал. Но, нет, он видел несколько окровавленного, несколько более зрелого Ричарда Грейсона, первого Робина, бэтменову одержимость, скоро уже как шесть лет числившегося пропавшим. Вечного соперника, которого Джейсон даже не встречал, и при том знал почти так же хорошо, как Брюса.

\- Вот же ж, бл*, - вырвалось у него.

Теперь всё приобретало смысл. Его способность перехватывать и предвосхищать джейсоновы ловкие движения, движения, которым обучил Брюс. Нечто странно знакомое в его технике. Он полагал, Когтей порабощали, промывая мозги, вполне возможно, что Коготь узнал джейсонов стиль боя, и это заставило сработать какой-нибудь блок в голове, приведя к возможному срыву и потере сознания. Хорошо, примем за рабочую версию.

Но, тем не менее, он никак не мог полностью в это поверить. Вздёрнув голову Когтя за волосы, он внимательно рассматривал его. Коготь плюнул и зарычал словно дикий зверь, но Джейсон не отреагировал. Сходство было пугающим. Или это пропавший Робин, или чёртов двойник. Ему не узнать точно, пока не будут проведены анализы, но он нутром чуял, что смотрит на настоящего.

\- Как тебя зовут, Коготь?

\- У меня нет имени.

Джейсон откинулся на стуле. Размышляя о несчастном создании перед ним. Слова были прямо таки характерны для Когтя, но гневные вспышки и близко не походили на холодное безразличие остальных слуг Суда. Он находился у них около шести лет – срок более чем достаточный, чтобы промыть мозги даже кому-то столь же волевому, каким был Робин.

Так почему же, если этот Коготь – их действующий убийца, его послали за Джейсоном, а не Бэтменом? Он может и новичок, но чертовски опасный. Джейсон предполагал, это может быть как-то связано с непредсказуемостью Когтя. Для убийцы с промытыми мозгами, у того оставалось многовато от личности.

У Джейсона имелось несколько вариантов. Он мог вернуть этого Брюсу, заставить взять пару анализов, а потом наблюдать сдерживаемые эмоции, если это окажется Грейсон. Или мог вызвать копов и засадить к остальным пойманным совам. Ещё он всегда мог выбрать убийство, и к чёрту Брюса с его привычкой терять Робинов. Или мог продолжать следовать первоначальному плану и попытаться вытянуть какую-нибудь информацию из своей новой злобной домашней зверушки.

Коготь, казалось, каким-то образом угадал его мысли и склонил голову подобно хищной птице, мерзко скаля окровавленные зубы.

\- Собираешься убить меня, мышонок?

\- Мне кажется, или это именно ты тут привязан к стулу, так может, обойдёмся без унизительных кличек?

\- Даже если сейчас я выведен из строя, ты по-прежнему всего лишь мышонок. 

Джейсон пропустил слова мимо ушей.

\- Значит, ты стал крутым злым Когтем каких-то два дня назад, а тебя уже вывели из игры? Не слишком впечатляет, а?

Коготь помрачнел. В нём проступало почти нечто детское, если конечно можно так сказать о безмозглом ассасине, развлекавшемся целый вечер, делая в человеке дырки.

Джейсон взял себе ещё пива, делая небольшой перерыв на размышление. Для уверенности придётся провести тест на ДНК. Заполучить у Брюса, не ставя его при этом в известность, образец крови Грейсона будет непросто. Одного лишь упоминания о бедненьком пропавшем Робине бывало достаточно, чтобы взбесить Брюса на много дней. 

Он уселся напротив пленника и задумчиво глотнул пива.

\- Тебе о чём-нибудь говорит имя Дик Грейсон?

\- Нет, - вздрогнул Коготь.

\- Из тебя поганый лжец, Робин. – Очередной рывок и шипение, подходившее более животному, нежели человеку. Джейсон сделал ещё один глоток. – Хочешь пить?

В ответ на предложенное Джейсоном пиво, Коготь посмотрел без всякого выражения.

\- Воды, - наконец-то ответил он.

\- Либо пиво, либо ничего.

\- Пытаешься меня напоить, мышонок?

\- Не-а, - фыркнул Джейсон, - просто не хочу снова тащиться к холодильнику. Какой-то мудила избил меня до потери пульса, к тому же я устал. – Он зевнул, показывая насколько. 

Коготь ухмыльнулся и закинул голову, чтобы Джейсон влил ему в рот пиво. А затем скривился.

\- Что за гадость!

\- Никогда раньше не пил пиво? Его нужно распробовать.

\- Можно обойтись без этого дерьма? Если собираешься меня убить – убивай. Если собираешься допрашивать, это не стоит твоих сил – мне ничего не известно, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать, чтобы меня сломать. Но если собираешься вливать в меня это отвратительное пойло, поторопись, и покончим с этим.

\- А ты наглец, да? У меня есть вопросы.

\- Я не буду… не могу говорить ни о чём, что касается Суда. Так что можешь сразу переходить к неприятной части и сохранить время и мне, и себе.

\- Забудь о них. Хочу узнать о тебе.

И опять этот наклон головы. Джейсон начинал находить его странно милым, наподобие того, как может выглядеть милым тренированный сторожевой пёс, прежде чем ты переступишь черту, и он разорвёт тебе глотку, радостно виляя хвостом от хорошо проделанной работы.

\- Нет никакого меня. Только они.

\- Но ты есть, Дик.

\- Нет, - его голос звучал тускло и надломлено. – Меня нет, я лишь служу Суду Сов.

\- А ты хочешь?

\- Что? – Коготь посмотрел на Джейсона, будто тот заговорил на незнакомом языке.

\- Хочешь? Ты хочешь им служить? Это твой выбор: служить им?

\- Я служу Суду. – Он всем своим видом выражал боль, словно внутри него что-то ломалось. – Ред Худ, Суд Сов приговорил тебя к смерти. – Коготь напряг мускулы, но вырваться не смог.

Джейсон почувствовал нечто похожее на жалость. Не слишком комфортное ощущение.

\- Так, ты говоришь, что пытки не сработают, и поскольку мне случалось иметь дело с уродами с промытыми мозгами прежде, я склонен тебе поверить. Может, кто-то и смог бы сломать тебя в этот способ, но у меня не хватит терпения. – Он взглянул в избитое, смазливое личико Когтя. – Давай баш на баш. Я задаю вопрос, и если ты отвечаешь, можешь задать собственный.

\- Тебе нечем заинтересовать меня, - ответил Коготь, но из своих ранних наблюдений Джейсон понял, что поймал его на крючок. Это существо, что видело одновременно слишком много и слишком мало, обладало страшным любопытством и странной потребностью общения. Он отчаянно жаждал чего-то, чего угодно.

\- Первый вопрос, птичка. Что ты помнишь до них? До Сов?

\- Ничего.

\- Ты уверен? – тихо и мягко переспросил Джейсон. – Ты помнишь цирк?

После мелкой ссоры, заставившей пятнадцатилетнего Дика сбежать из поместья Уэйнов, его видели в направлении приехавшего, наконец, в город Цирка Хэйли – его прежнего дома. Джейсон знал, что Брюс расспрашивал их, запугал до чёртиков, как он подозревал. Но они всячески отрицали, что Дик появлялся у них. Он попросту исчез, и ни Брюс, ни Бэтмен не смогли выяснить, что случилось. Это не остановило его от поисков и навязчивой одержимости собственной неспособностью найти пропавшего сына. В ущерб всем остальным, любившим его.

Коготь вздрогнул от вопроса всем телом.

\- Запах попкорна, - склонился к нему Джейсон, продолжая мягким и размеренным тоном, - сахарной ваты и утоптанной земли. Детский смех и аплодисменты под куполом?

\- Нет! – яростно затряс головой Коготь. – Нет, я не должен! – он выглядел растерянно.

\- Твоя очередь, совёнок, - уселся Джейсон.

\- Моя? – его всё ещё трясло. – Тебе нечего мне предложить!

Джейсон тяжело вздохнул. Альфред упоминал о том, насколько упрям был Дик. Когда старик рассказывал о нём, его лицо искажалось горем, но в отличие от Брюса, то были тёплые, воспоминания о дерзком маленьком мальчике, любившем совершать набеги на холодильник и жульничать в карты, мальчике, который никогда не мог позволить своим достижениям остаться незамеченными, и потому всегда проговаривался, чтобы насладиться победой.

\- Ты можешь спросить о чём пожелаешь. Обо мне, о вещах, что я знаю, или можешь попросить еду или воду. Можешь спросить, что мне известно о тебе. Или, если ничего из этого тебе не нужно, можешь рассказать что-нибудь сам.

\- Я бы хотел воды, - сообщил Коготь. – И…

\- Но-но, вопрос за вопрос. – Джейсон заставил уставшее тело встать и принести немного воды. Коготь не отводил глаз, пока пил. И Джейсон напомнил себе, что ему не следует находить сумасшедшего ассасина привлекательным, даже чисто в эстетическом плане. 

\- Теперь мой вопрос, - потребовал Джейсон, тоже не отводя взгляда. – Самое первое твоё воспоминание?

Коготь потянулся к нему, полуугрожающе, полусоблазняюще.

\- Боль.

Ответ не стал сюрпризом, а глаза Когтя… полыхнули огнём.

\- Твоя очередь.

\- Я хочу отдохнуть. – Коготь одарил его хитрым взглядом из-под ресниц.

Джейсон не мог отрицать, что и его манило в постель. Глаза слипались, а тело ныло от множества ушибов, полученных за вечер.

\- Хорошо, отложим эту фигню на утро. – Следовало выспаться, чтобы избавиться от температуры и быть готовым встретить то, что принесёт завтрашний день.

Ещё одной полезной вещью в этом убежище являлась усиленная клетка, сооружённая Джейсоном в подвале. Он сделал её, насколько получилось, крепкой и оснастил внушительным количеством оков.

Коготь явно был измотан столь же сильно, что и он сам, и до того, как Джейсон успел застегнуть электронные кандалы вокруг щиколоток, совершил лишь одну попытку к побегу. Не будучи законченным мудаком Джейсон оставил незваному гостю бутылку с водой, одеяло и ведро. После включил сигнализацию и поплёлся в собственную постель.

Глава 2

Джейсон встал с утра пораньше, и пока проверял записи камер Когтя, всё ещё спящего, свернувшись под одеялом, у него сформировался план. Джейсон чувствовал себя лучше: за ночь жар спал, и, хотя нос по-прежнему оставался заложен, но уже не производил впечатления Ниагарского водопада. Он осмотрел травмы, рана в ладони опухла и воспалилась, но ему чертовски повезло, и сопровождающей инфекцию лихорадки не наблюдалось. Сменив повязки и переодевшись в цивильную одежду, Джейсон отправился на улицу.

Энцо – маленькое, популярное кафе у границы Нового города. Оно было ничем не примечательно, за исключением подаваемого великолепного кофе и пирожных. А ещё того, что Альфред Пениуорт всегда, каждое утро среды, в девять пятнадцать утра, хоть часы сверяй, покупал здесь любимую Брюсом смесь кофе. Затем Альфред присаживался почитать газету и съесть два датских пирожных с чашечкой чёрного кофе.

Джейсон опустился на место напротив. Альфред, следует отдать ему должное, лишь отложил газету и приподнял бровь. 

\- Привет, Альф.

\- Хозяин Джейсон. Нечастое удовольствие видеть Вас.

Джейсон поёрзал. Он любил Альфреда и про себя с лёгкостью признавал это, но тот был одним из немногих людей, которые единым словом или взглядом могли заставить почувствовать себя ребёнком, застигнутым за кражей печенья.

Под пристальным взглядом его тщательно продуманная речь напрочь вылетела из головы.

\- Альф, такое дело… Знаю, мы с Брюсом не в лучших отношениях, и у тебя нет причин мне доверять. Но мне нужна одна услуга, это никому не повредит.

Альфред ещё мгновение внимательно рассматривал его, и Джейсон замер под испытующим взглядом. Непростая задача.

\- И, как предполагаю, то, что Вы пришли просить меня об услуге, означает, что Вы не желаете ставить хозяина Брюса в известность?

\- Сечёшь, Альфи. – Джейсон прямо встретил его взгляд. – Я использую твои сведения, чтобы выяснить кое-что важное. Если у меня получится, все только выиграют. Каковы бы ни были наши разногласия, тут дело другое, и я всё равно это сделаю. Ты согласен? – Прежде чем Альфред успел ответить, Джейсон вскинул палец. – Конечно же, если ты считаешь, что я собираюсь использовать эти знания во зло, можешь поступать, как считаешь нужным. – Это был риск, но он надеялся, что таким способом заставит доверять себе, для чего имелось не слишком много причин, кроме сложившихся между ними в бытность Джейсона ребёнком отношений.

\- Пока Вы не желаете плохого, можете просить о чём угодно, в разумных пределах, конечно. А я весьма разумен. – Его глаза слегка сверкнули.

\- Ладно, хорошо, - кивнул Джейсон, - это очень важно, не хочу давать Б надежду пока не удостоверюсь, но у меня, кажется, появилась зацепка по Дику Грейсону. 

У Альфреда перехватило дыхание. Он любил Дика не меньше Брюса, и Джейсон вынужден был сдержать волну ревности.

\- Для полной уверенности нужен образец ДНК, и на всё про всё мне потребуется две-три недели…

Альфред покивал:  
\- Если бы хозяин Брюс узнал прежде времени, он мог бы начать надеяться.

\- Да, но ты же понимаешь, что дело не только в этом. У меня есть связи, а Брюс… - он замялся, подбирая правильные слова, - со своей напористостью может нарушить равновесие.

\- Понимаю. Если Вы сможете подарить хозяину Брюсу успокоение, или найти мальчика… юношу, я по мере сил буду помогать Вам. Сообщите подробнее, куда мне следует переслать образцы, и я перешлю. Или же, если желаете, перешлите мне Ваши, компьютер в пещере выдаст результаты за несколько часов. – Он накрыл ладонью покоившуюся на столе руку Джейсона. – Я доверяю Вам, и Вы тоже можете мне доверять. 

Слишком испереживавшийся, чтобы говорить, Джейсон кивнул. Доверие – не тот дар, что ему часто предлагали. Он пожал старику руку. 

\- Я не подведу. Я перешлю их, дай мне просто немного времени, и я передам всё, что у меня имеется.

\- Не сомневаюсь, хозяин Джейсон. Уверяю, что и я выполню свою часть уговора.

Разговор с Альфредом добавил возвращающемуся на склад Джейсону в походку пружинистости. Он доверял альфредовой честности более, чем чьей-либо ещё. Радость длилась пока, подойдя к складу, он не обнаружил дверь взломанной.

Еб*ть.

При внимательном рассмотрении, взломали её снаружи. Это сулило немало неприятностей. Прежде чем кинуться к клетке с Когтем, он задержался, чтобы прихватить пушку побольше.

В клетке находились двое: высокая гибкая женщина и плотного телосложения мужчина. С мужчины капало нечто, что, как подозревал Джейсон, было мочой. Его Коготь орудовал ведром и как щитом, и как оружием, пытаясь удержать нападавших на расстоянии.

\- …приговорил тебя к смерти, - говорила женщина. – Возможно, после этого ты принесёшь нам больше пользы.

Его Коготь зашипел, но продолжал удерживать защитную стойку. Он даже глазом не моргнул в сторону Джейсона и никак не предупредил взломщиков, но Джейсон знал, что его увидели, читал это в позе Когтя. 

Джейсон выстрелил женщине в колено из обреза, из обоих стволов. Её ногу рвануло в сторону, удерживая лишь ошмётками легинсов. И тут же выстрелил в парня, отбрасывая назад и заставляя потерять равновесие, а затем послал ещё несколько выстрелов женщине в голову. Она пошатнулась и упала, её бесполезная нога сложилась рядом. Мужчина-Коготь бросился к нему, уворачиваясь от следующего выстрела. Джейсон сместился в сторону, стараясь скрыть, что ещё бережёт правую руку. Но Коготь пробежал мимо к выходу. Джейсон подумал было кинуться следом, но решил, что, учитывая его состояние, это может не очень хорошо закончиться.

Его Коготь превращал ведёрком то, что осталось от головы женщины в кровавое, скользкое месиво. Весь в брызгах запекшейся крови, яростно рычащий, с отчаянием и злостью в лице.

\- Ну что, - спросил у выпрямившегося и уставившегося на него Когтя Джейсон, - перемирие?

Выпускать Когтя было глупостью. Безумием. Но Джейсон всё равно сделал это. В нём жил бунтарь, а может идиот. Коготь казался удивлённым, но весьма довольным. Он улыбался, не коварно или нагло, а по-настоящему радостно. И Джейсон решил рискнуть.

Истсайдовская конспиративная квартира оказалась провалена, так что они перебрались в другую. Пентхаус отеля «Садовая башня Готэма» – не то место, где кто-то хорошо знакомый с Джейсоном, стал бы его искать. Здесь обретались люди привыкшие сорить деньгами направо и налево.

Он одел своего приручённого Когтя в джинсы и толстовку не по размеру. Когда они проходили через вестибюль, регистратор за стойкой бросил понимающий взгляд. «Ха, крупно ошибаешься, приятель».

Заглядывая в ящики и под стеклянный журнальный столик, Коготь осматривал люкс. Джейсон, слегка забавляясь, наблюдал за ним.

\- Удивлён, что ты не попытался убить меня и притащить уродским совам в качестве подарка, чтобы вновь заслужить их благосклонность.

Коготь поставил на место рассматриваемую вазу. На какую-то долю секунды он вздрогнул, бросая на Джейсона из-под взлохмаченной чёлки страдальческий и диковатый взгляд.

\- Я не… - он умолк и прикусил губу. – Я не хочу умирать. А это единственный оставшийся вариант.

\- Когда ты умрёшь, то окажешься полностью в их власти, не так ли? Станешь не больше, чем просто марионеткой?

Сжав кулаки, Коготь мрачно взирал на него потемневшими от боли глубокими синими глазами.

\- Я только то, чем они меня сделали.

\- Но ты можешь стать чем-то большим. – Джейсон чувствовал это желание и глубоко спрятанный гнев. Прямо здесь и сейчас находилось самое большое, самое мощное оружие из имевшихся против Суда Сов. Сведения о них, доступ к их прячущемуся в тени обществу. – Мысли о неподчинении причиняют тебе боль?

Всё ещё вздрагивающий и напряжённый Коготь кивнул. Повинуясь порыву, Джейсон положил руку ему на плечо. Коготь уставился на неё, как на гадюку. 

\- Слушай, - Джейсон постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно серьёзнее и доверительнее. – Если будем работать вместе, то сможем освободить тебя от них. Сможем уничтожить их.

\- У тебя не получится. Суд вечен и всемогущ.

\- Чушь. Бэтмен не станет мириться с подобным, а Готэм – его город. Теперь он знает, что они здесь, и не успокоится, пока не избавится от них.

\- Они убьют его и всех, кого он любит.

\- Его не так просто прикончить, поверь мне, я пытался.

\- Разве не Бэтмен твой хозяин? – моргнул Коготь, хмурясь в замешательстве.

\- Нет. Я на него не работаю. Я сам по себе. И я выборол это право. Мы с Бэтменом научились сосуществовать, но во взглядах сходимся не всегда.

Коготь выглядел этим весьма довольным, улыбаясь, он протянул руку и провёл кончиками пальцев по лицу Джейсона. Тот удивился такому поступку, но не двинулся с места, позволяя продолжать дальше. Коготь пощупал рану на губе – результат собственного удара в их драке прошлой ночью, затем запустил пальцы в его волосы, отводя и приглаживая пряди. Затем быстрее, чем Джейсон успел отреагировать, Коготь сбил его с ног и вцепился в горло.

Рехнувшийся убийца. Точно, следовало бы уже постараться запомнить.

\- Почему ты делаешь это? – зарычал нависший над ним, Коготь. – У тебя нет никаких причин помогать мне!

Несмотря на мёртвую хватку на горле, Джейсон с трудом попытался ответить, и Коготь слегка ослабил нажим.

\- Я знаю кто ты.

Коготь смотрел на него с выражением сменявшегося поочерёдно на красивом лице замешательства, надежды и гнева. Джейсон призвал все свои силы, чтобы успокоиться.

\- Я знаю, кто ты такой, кем ты был, и откуда ты.

Коготь отпустил его и уселся на корточки. Джейсон, не сдерживаясь, судорожно хватал ртом воздух.

\- Я – ничто, - ответил Коготь с гримасой неподдельной боли.

\- Чушь. Ты человек, и откуда-то должен был взяться. И я думаю, что знаю откуда.

\- Я тебе не верю.

\- Не уверен, что сам себе верю, - передёрнул Джейсон плечами, - но я собираюсь провести тест на ДНК, чтобы выяснить.

Ему в голову неожиданно пришла мысль.

\- Я покажу тебе, что мне известно, и ты сам сможешь решить. – Вскочив на ноги, он отправился за ноутбуком. Поиск в Гугле быстро предоставил требуемое: «Миллиардер-гуляка берёт на воспитание цыганёнка-сироту». Не слишком политически корректный заголовок, и не очень лестная статья. Но зато цветная фотография улыбающегося и машущего Брюса, одной рукой приобнявшего маленького мальчика. Коготь склонился над плечом, разглядывая на экране изображения себя в юном возрасте.

\- Это я? – спросил он со смесью удивления и боли. Они неплохо потрудились, вырабатывая у него рефлекс.

\- Думаю, да.

\- А это мой отец?

\- Приёмный отец.

Коготь несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.

\- Делай свои тесты.

И Джейсон сделал. Альфред расстарался для него, и к девяти вечера они уже знали результат.

Дик Грейсон был жив и здоров. Вроде того. Альфред задыхающимся от волнения голосом пообещал не рассказывать Брюсу, пока Джейсон не будет готов, а Джейсон доверял умению старика держать слово.

Коготь… Дик, воспринял новость с каменным выражением лица, а после заперся в ванной. Джейсон не препятствовал. Взял из минибара пиво и устроился на диване подумать. Он мог с лёгкостью использовать это против Брюса, но поступить так, значило предать Альфреда, а сделать этого он не мог. Следовало смириться и поступить правильно, но с осторожностью.

Дик вышел из ванной с написанной на лице решимостью.

\- Меня зовут Ричард Грейсон, - сказал он.

Джейсон не мог не заметить промелькнувшей при этих словах вспышки боли.

\- Они приучали тебя чувствовать боль при каждом осознании себя и своего прошлого. – Это не было вопросом, но Дик всё равно утвердительно кивнул. – Мы должны попробовать перепрограммировать тебя.

Коготь склонил голову.

\- Убрать негативные ассоциации, - пояснил Джейсон.

\- Как?

\- Чёрт, если б я только знал. Чего желаешь на ужин, Дики?

Дик шагнул навстречу с хищным видом.

\- А что ты можешь предложить, мышонок?

Джейсон решил игнорировать прозвище, предчувствуя, что нескоро от него избавится. Он раскрыл ноутбук и подтолкнул к Когтю, усевшемуся на подлокотнике дивана подобно горгулье.

\- С доставкой на дом, на твой выбор.

Дик моргнул на предоставленный Джейсоном ноут.

\- Выбор?

\- Да, тупица, выбери, чего тебе хочется съесть. – Надо же было с чего-то начинать объяснять херню про свободу выбора? И еда казалась неплохим вариантом.

Дик внимательно ознакомился с меню.

\- Пицца?

Джейсон ухмыльнулся.

Дик понятия не имел, что ему нравится, поэтому они заказали всего понемногу. Это жильё и прилагавшаяся к нему кредитная карта финансировались деньгами отмываемыми от различных криминальных структур. Так что можно было позволить себе небольшое расточительство. Они сидели на диване в окружении пива, пиццы и чесночного хлеба [1]. Так непривычно, будто они вовсе и не незнакомцы, ещё двадцать четыре часа назад являвшиеся врагами, а друзья. За едой Джейсон остро чувствовал другого мужчину. Это была волнующая смесь привлекательности и стихийного бедствия.

Следовало бы хорошенько прочистить себе мозги от всякой будоражащей желание фигни.

\- Ну как, мышонок…

\- Джейсон.

\- Ну как, Джейсон, - насмешливо протянул имя Дик. – У тебя есть план, или мы будем проводить время, отъедаясь и напиваясь, пока нас не настигнет Суд? – он повёл бровью в сторону джейсоновой пары пустых пивных бутылок.

\- Я уже работаю над планом, и они нас не найдут, во всяком случае, пока я не буду к этому готов. 

\- Найдут, – в голосе Дика проскользнула безнадёжность. – Они нас найдут. Они сдерут с тебя шкуру, освежуют, засунут в комнату с голодными крысами и будут наслаждаться твоими криками и мольбами.

Джейсон отложил кусок пиццы.

\- Ты совсем больной, да? 

Дик только моргнул большими голубыми глазами.

\- Затем они заберут меня обратно. И накажут меня. – Его передёрнуло. – Они убьют меня, и я буду полностью принадлежать им. – Он сунул кусок ветчинной с ананасами пиццы в рот и решительно принялся жевать.

\- Ты, кажется, весьма в этом уверен.

\- Уверен.

\- Как думаешь, сколько у нас времени? – Суд проявлял изобретательность и большую сноровку. Но Джейсон был уверен, что вместе, вдвоём, они продержатся, по крайней мере, до подхода подкрепления.

Дик проигнорировал вопрос, вместо ответа он выхватил у Джейсона из рук пиво и сделал глоток. И скривился, так, очевидно, и не прочувствовав к нему тяги. Походило на то, будто он преисполнился решимости перепробовать всё за отмеренный ему небольшой промежуток свободы. Выражение его лица, пока он запихивал в рот пепперони, граничило с непристойным. Следом последовал чесночный хлеб. Джейсон не знал, сможет ли когда-либо оправиться от зрелища такого поедания чесночного хлеба.

Джейсон никогда не жаловался на аппетит, но до Дика ему было далеко. Тот ел, пока, судя по выражению лица, его не начало подташнивать. Тем не менее, когда Джейсон взял себе пива, его рука также потянулась за бутылкой. 

\- Ты же его терпеть не можешь. Если хочешь напиться, могу налить чего-нибудь получше на вкус, - предложил Джейсон.

Дик оживился, как видно, его тур по вкусовым ощущениям был далёк от завершения.

\- Желаешь сладкого, кислого или экзотичного? – распахнул Джейсон мини-бар. У него имелись все ингредиенты для простых коктейлей. И он был достаточно в зюзю, чтобы не заморачиваться на мыслях, что торчит в тысячедоллоровом номере, делая коктейли для смертельно опасного фрика.

\- Всего, - ответил Дик исполненным решимости взглядом.

Вслед за Виски сауэр [2] последовали два высоких бокала Текилы-санрайз [3], а затем пришла очередь финальному удару – его собственной версии Всегалактического горлодёра [4], Дик всем своим видом выражал, что уже готов сверзиться с дивана. Джейсон был парень крепкий, и знал свою меру, и как бы ему ни хотелось надраться, трезвая часть рассудка твердила, что оставаться наедине с пьяным ассасином не самая лучшая идея. Или же нет.

\- Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом, - требовательно заявил Дик, но загубил момент, попытавшись сделать глоток, промахнувшись и пролив голубую жидкость себе на грудь. Тут же выругавшись на неизвестном Джейсону языке.

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом.

Джейсон отмахнулся, к этой сногсшибательной новости он перейдёт потом.

\- Нет, что ты сказал сразу после? Я не знаю этого языка.

\- Не знаю, - нахмурил брови Дик.

\- Алкоголь ослабляет твои барьеры, позволяет вспоминать. – Это было предположением, но из всех языков, на которых Дик говорил до своего исчезновения, Джейсон не знал всего несколько. Цыганский? А может тамаранский [5]? Нечто, что Дик знал ранее, а не выучил после того, как попался Суду.

Дик кивнул, будто соглашаясь, и сделал ещё один большой глоток из стакана.

\- Так, по поводу секса?

Он был такой горячий, сумасшедший, агрессивный и изголодавшийся. Джейсон знал: займись они сейчас любовью, и невероятная ночь обеспечена. Но и речи быть не могло, чтобы переспать с кем-то столь пьяным и уязвимым, как бы ни был он возбуждён. Даже если парень был ассасином. Так что он притянул Когтя… бывшего Когтя? …ближе, отставляя остатки напитка.

\- Поговорим об этом завтра, красавчик.

Дик ничего не ответил, улыбаясь Джейсону в грудь. Потребовалось менее пяти минут, чтобы он провалился в сон. Джейсон осторожно уложил его на диван и укрыл пледом. А затем отправился в собственную постель.

Следующим утром Совы так и не заявились. Джейсон проснулся с чувством бодрости и вдвойне довольный, что принял меры предосторожности с выпивкой. Когда он зашёл в комнату, Дик по-прежнему ютился на диване. Коготь имел бледный вид, и Джейсон ему посочувствовал: первое похмелье в жизни ни для кого не бывает лёгким. Но потому, что он был засранцем, радовавшимся чужой боли, Джейсон ухмыляясь открыл жалюзи и со всей возможной деланой радостью и бодростью пожелал доброго утра. Со звериным рыком Дик зашвырнул в него подушкой. Джейсон зачёл себе победу.

Вскоре поданный в номер завтрак прервал его размышления. Он хорошенько перекусил и к полудню немного повеселел.

Дик провёл большую часть дня в ванной комнате. Джейсон не был уверен, чем он там занят, но и ладно. Это дало ему достаточно времени, чтобы подумать в одиночестве. Во-первых, что теперь делать с Диком, раз уж тот с ним? Дик, похоже, был убеждён, что Суд настигнет их, и Джейсон признавал: в конце концов, так и случится. И, что тогда? Если Суд пошлёт кучу мертвецов-ассасинов, а это вполне реально, то они окажутся по уши в дерьме. Либо же им придётся придумать действенный план, как заморозить ушлёпков, убить их или оказываться всегда на шаг впереди.

Или же им потребуется подмога. А в Готэме это означает Бэтмена.

Джейсон был не очень уверен, что готов к такому повороту событий. Они с Брюсом находились не в самых худших отношениях, как когда-то, но и не в самых замечательных.

И он уже не был так уверен, что готов отдать Бэтмену Дика. Чисто из эгоистичных соображений. Он часто испытывал зависть к тому, как семья вместе ведёт дела, и ностальгию по времени проведённому вместе с Брюсом в роли Бэтмена и Робина. Наличие напарника может оказаться весьма полезным. И у Дика не было этих дурацких заскоков по поводу «не убивать». Не вспоминая уже о том, что Дик весьма неплохо выглядел.

И тут возникало несколько проблем. Первое - секс. Джейсон не считал, что то была просто пьяная болтовня; между ними с самого начала летели искры. И теперь, после некоторых размышлений, это выдавалось немного странным. Почему Дик не прикончил его, когда выпадало столько шансов? У него внезапно возникло подозрение, что не он, Джейсон, по случаю сошёлся с возможным союзником против Суда, а Дик выбрал его в товарищи по оружию. Одиночка, бунтарь, кто-то, кто поможет в сражении не только против Суда, но, если до этого дойдёт, то и против Бэтмена.

Хм. Чем больше он размышлял над этим, тем более правдоподобной казалась теория. Коготь следил за ним, задолго до того, как напал, Джейсон был в этом уверен.

\- Эй, куриные мозги! – заорал он. 

Дик выскочил из ванной с мокрыми и растрёпанными волосами.

\- Как долго ты за мной следил? – без предисловий потребовал ответа Джейсон.

Дик усмехнулся и оскалил зубы, подходя ближе.

\- Много месяцев, мышонок. Я наблюдал за тобой при каждом удобном случае, – навис он над развалившимся на диване Джейсоном. – Я наблюдал, как ты охотишься, наблюдал, как ты выбираешь: кому жить, а кому умирать. Это заставило меня присмотреться поближе. Ты… - он на мгновение замялся, подбирая слова, - …ты умеешь быть милосердным, ты не причинял страданий невиновным, даже если они вставали у тебя на пути. – Он выглядел задумавшимся. – Мне бы хотелось иметь такой выбор.

Разве не странный способ рассматривать его поступки? Джейсона собственный моральный облик устраивал, что бы там на сей счёт ни говорил Бэтмен, но он чертовски не привык, чтобы из-за этого за ним следовали люди.

Дик оседлал джейсоновы колени, положив руки ему на плечи. 

\- Я наблюдал, как ты ешь пиццу и пьёшь пиво, видел, как ты швырялся вещами в телевизор, когда выступал тот не нравящийся тебе человек. Следил, как ты моешь посуду и отстирываешь одежду от крови.

Это… тревожило. Он пребывал в полном неведении, что за ним следят, чёрт, ещё пару месяцев назад никто из них даже не знал, что существует Суд Сов.

\- Я наблюдал, как ночами, лёжа в постели, ты трогаешь себя.

Ну, да, нечто такое он и предполагал, но честно понятия не имел: заставляла ли навязчивая слежка Когтя чувствовать его польщённым или обеспокоенным, или и то и другое сразу.

\- Что ты ещё видел из того, что я делал, ты, прилипала? – спросил он, не зная, хочет ли услышать ответ.

\- Я видел, как ты гладил себя. Как засовывал пальцы в собственное тело. – Джейсон почувствовал, как лицо загорелось от стыда, а вот член в штанах дёрнулся.

Позже придётся серьёзно потолковать с пенисом об уместности возбуждения.

\- Это смотрелось так восхитительно, и заставляло меня чувствовать желание, так что я проделал с собой такое же.

Чертовски горячая картинка.

\- И как тебе?

\- Странно, - улыбнулся он. – Считается, что удовольствия плоти отвлекают, они недопустимы в процессе обучения.

\- Но ты всё равно делал это, да ты бунтарь.

Довольный Дик опять улыбнулся.

\- Да, даже после того, как они поймали и наказали меня. И я всегда вспоминал о тебе.

Джейсон положил ладони Когтю на бёдра, это было погано и неправильно с какой стороны ни глянь, но возбуждало, как ничто за последние годы, или вообще за всю жизнь. Он и не представлял, что хотел, чтобы его вот так вот желали и сходили по нему с ума.

\- Как они наказали тебя за это?

\- Они прикрепили к моему пенису электрошок, - даже не моргнув и не поморщившись, поведал Дик. Джейсон ощутил горький привкус гнева во рту, а после вспышку привычной ярости. О, да, он влюблялся в это их создание. Катастрофа ставала неизбежной.

\- Я хочу ощутить это по настоящему, мышонок. Я хочу быть с тобой, внутри тебя, трогать тебя.

Джейсон почувствовал, как опять краснеет. Проклятие, что же этот фрик с ним творит?

\- Ты делаешь мне предложение? – Он хотел посмеяться, но голос прозвучал охрипло.

\- Да. Через несколько дней я вновь окажусь у них. Ты угощал меня пиццей, пивом и хорошо относился. Я хочу всего, что могу получить, прежде чем снова стану ихним.

\- Занимался уже когда-нибудь этим? – Он готов был поспорить, что его Коготь стыдливый девственник.

А может, не такой уж и стыдливый. На лице Дика блуждала похотливая улыбка.

\- Никогда не приходилось. – Он рванул вперёд и впился в Джейсона поцелуем. Весьма неуклюже, стукнувшись зубами. Дик смял в кулак его футболку и сплёл ноги, удерживая Джейсона на месте. У Джейсона по спине пробежала искра желания. Дик был привлекателен, но именно воспоминания о том, как Коготь дрался с ним, заставляли сердце биться чаще. Его жестокость и дикость, вперемешку с его наивностью и ужасными способностями к поцелуям, более зубами, нежели губами, просто невероятно распаляли и будоражили Джейсона.

Джейсон вцепился ему в волосы и заставил слегка отстраниться – их губы теперь едва соприкасались.

\- Легче, тигр. Дай, покажу, как надо.

Дик совершенно проигнорировал его слова, целуя, будто в драку бросаясь. Возможно, в какой-то мере так и было. Джейсон позволил ему ненадолго захватить инициативу. Несмотря на то, что Дик жил убийством людей, Джейсон подозревал, что ему редко когда выпадала возможность контролировать аспекты собственной жизни.

Дик становился всё неистовее, а Джейсон был не прочь испытать накал его страсти. Дик практически содрал с него футболку, что оказалось чертовски труднее, чем показывали в фильмах. Одной рукой он ухватился за оголённое джейсоново плечо, второй же приобнял за шею, поглаживая пальцем горло. Боже, это возбуждало, сдерживаемая сила прикосновений являла противоположность той страсти, с которой Дик впился в его губы. Джейсон вцепился в позаимствованную Когтем футболку Готэмских рыцарей [6] и потянул вверх. Дик не очень желал разрывать поцелуй, чтобы её снять, но после недолгой борьбы Джейсон победил и швырнул футболку на пол.

Джейсон откинулся на спинку, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть своего Когтя, и у него внутри всё сжалось. Ему приходилось сталкиваться с пытками, но ни с чем-то столь методичным, выверенным и жестоким, как это. Дик намекал, что в прошлом проявлял непокорность, и он не преувеличивал. Его торс был испещрён шрамами – следами от режущих предметов вперемешку с ожогами. Сплошное месиво, но при том ужасающе практичное. Ассасин, ограниченный в движениях, бесполезен. Ни одно повреждение, ни один шрам не препятствовали полному спектру телодвижений.

\- Что? – Склонил Дик голову. – Не нравится? – В его голосе звучала насмешка, а глаза отсвечивали безумием.

Вот же идиот, именно это безумие пересилило джейсонов гнев и пробудило желание. Не похоже, чтобы Дик жалел себя или стыдился, просто издевался. Так что Джейсон прикоснулся пальцем и провёл мозолистой подушечкой по тому, что некогда было левым соском Дика. Тот оставался всё таким же прекрасным – ожесточённое, психованное оружие, потерявшийся ребёнок, Джейсон чувствовал нарастающее вожделение. И Дик заметил, его улыбка стала шире. Он потянулся навстречу джейсонову поцелую. По-прежнему необузданный и неумелый, что заводит Джейсона до безумия.

Пальцы Джейсона скользили по коже Дика, иногда мягко, иногда оставляя слабозаметные красноватые полосы. Стоны Дика чередовались звериными рыками, и Джейсон не мог припомнить, чтобы у него когда-либо так стояло. И не мог припомнить, чтобы ему приходилось заниматься сексом с кем-то столь же опасным и чокнутым, как его Коготь. Он решил пустить всё на самотёк и просто наслаждаться.

\- Чего ты хочешь, малыш, скажи, чего ты хочешь? – выдохнул он Дику в рот, чувствуя, как эти полные губы кривятся и дрожат, то ли от похоти, то ли от обиды, невозможно было сказать точно.

\- Я уже говорил. Я хочу всего. Хочу тебя, хочу всё, что смогу заполучить, до того, как они придут нас убивать. 

\- Очень оптимистично. Что же, у нас впереди вся ночь, так чего ты хочешь первым?

\- Хочу быть внутри тебя. Хочу разодрать твою кожу и разгрызть твои кости.

Джейсон разразился слегка безумным хохотом.

\- Не знаю, что хуже, тот факт, что ты самый жуткий ёб*рь за всю мою жизнь, или тот факт, что твоя жуть меня заводит.

Дик ухмыльнулся своей улыбкой серийного убийцы.

\- Хочешь трахнуть меня? – спросил Джейсон. – Эта привилегия достаётся не всем, знаешь ли.

\- И как мне её заслужить? Драться с тобой?

Это было заманчиво, все самоубийственные части его натуры во многом сходились с теми его составляющими, что были повёрнуты на насилии. Он уже давно принял эту правду о себе, но в то же время, подозревал, что всё скорее закончится кровью, а не сексом, поэтому покачал головой. Дик насупился, но, похоже, смирился.

\- Как насчёт того, чтобы начать с кровати? – поинтересовался Джейсон.

Дик протянул к нему жадные руки, присосавшись губами к мягкой коже джейсоновых скул. К завтрашнему утру он весь будет в засосах. Мысль об этом заставила задрожать в предвкушении.

Кое-как Джейсон затащил их в спальню. Он откопал смазку и презервативы, а затем замер, чувствуя неловкость. Ему нравился секс, ему нравилось трахаться, а так же, когда трахают его, но обычно это происходило быстро, грязно, и он больше никогда не встречался с партнёрами. Или так, или с приятелями со схожим отношением, как, например, с Мин Ли, работающей в автомастерской, в которую он часто наведывался. Она была едва ли на дюйм выше пяти футов [7], носила короткую причёску и имела его сильнее и жёстче, чем любой из парней. Сами только воспоминания заставляли краснеть.

Дику, видимо, было начхать на всякую неловкость, он толкнул Джейсона в грудь, опрокидывая на кровать… а мальчик то силён. Затем избавился от остальной своей одежды и подступил ближе. Джейсону представилась возможность хорошенько его рассмотреть. Дик был подтянут и жилист. Мускулы и шрамы, внушающие ужас, тянулись по всему животу к талии и далее к бёдрам. На члене отчётливо виднелись шрамы ожогов, проступая блеклыми пятнышками и на яичках. Джейсону пришлось прикрыть глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть. Они не отбивали у него влечение, но вызывали такую ярость. Он едва знал парня, но хотел заставить Суд корчиться в муках за всю причинённую тому боль. Завтра. Завтра они заставят выбл*дков заплатить. Он протянул руки, и Дик бросился в его объятия, едва не выбив из Джейсона дух.

\- Не спеши, - попросил он пристроившегося Дика. Протолкнувшийся в тугое колечко мышц, Дик испустил горловой стон. А затем вошёл жёстко, одним движением. Шок и боль выбили воздух из джейсоновой груди, его руки подогнулись, заставив ткнуться лицом в подушку, с выставленным вверх задом, крепко удерживаемый Диком за бёдра.

Видимо поняв свою оплошность, Дик замер, подрагивая и громко втягивая воздух. Джейсон тоже переводил дыхание. Боль отступала, а тело привыкало. Он чувствовал себя в этой позе уязвимо и неудобно, и всё же, его член вновь выказывал заинтересованность в дальнейшем. Безмозглый пенис, по-видимому, имел свой резон, и его ничуть не беспокоило джейсоново замешательство.

\- Я сказал: не спеши, придурок! – рыкнул он. Дик примирительно погладил его по бедру и, нагнувшись вперёд, ухватил за затылок и вжал в кровать.

\- Я мог бы убить тебя прямо сейчас, мышонок. Убить, трахая тебя, - заявил он, толкаясь медленно и глубоко. 

Это не должно было заводить, но каждый нерв джейсонова тела вспыхнул гирляндой рождественской ёлки. Коготь с лёгкостью мог прикончить его, а он находил это возбуждающим. Он явно был столь же больным на голову, что и Дик.

Но, чёрт...

Дик принялся трахать его всерьёз. Он вошёл в ритм и стонал и вскрикивал, забывшись от страсти. Джейсон вскоре обнаружил, что стонет в ответ, с его губ срываются нелепые звуки. Он неумолимо приближался к пику под напором жара и толчков. Дик вбивался в него, Джейсон сминал пальцами простыни и двигался вместе с ним, протяжно постанывая и матерясь. Всё было неправильно, и в то же время идеально. Боль и удовольствие, унижение и гордость. Разливались в нём волнами, как песня.

Когда он кончил, лёжа всё так же лицом в подушку, то был слишком слаб, чтобы хотя бы вскрикнуть, и за изданный звук, после ему будет стыдно. Джейсон провалился в забытье.

Кончая, Дик укусил его так, что пошла кровь, и должен был остаться шрам. Что наполняло Джейсона особой радостью.

Он был так оттрахан.

Позже его тело ныло и болело, он рассматривал своего спящего Когтя, рассматривал его красивое лицо и руки, что держали его во время секса. И дрожал от похотливых воспоминаний. Он чувствовал себя одержимым. Такое поведение было так на него не похоже. Заставляло чувствовать себя хорошо, свободно, опасно, как при прыжке с бурного водопада.

Ну и чёрт с ним. Падать он не боялся, и был готов бороться, чтобы получить желаемое, и был готов бороться ещё отчаяннее, чтобы это удержать.

Однако, им нужен был план, и немедленно.

Глава 3

Проснулся он от загрубевших пальцев, исследующих его лицо, будто стараясь запечатлеть в прикосновениях. Голубые глаза Дика были заспанными и почти довольными, как только он заметил, что Джейсон проснулся, то потянулся за поцелуем. Чёртово утреннее несвежее дыхание.

\- Спасибо, мышонок… Джейсон, - он провёл ладонью по джейсоновой груди, опускаясь к встающему члену. И заулыбался. – Ты подарил мне всё. Никогда не думал, что на самом деле у меня будет нечто подобное.

\- Ага, ну, ты особо не привыкай к тому, что было ночью, мне ещё отходить и отходить, - проворчал Джейсон. Сейчас, в тусклом свете утра, у него всё ныло. Тело было в синяках, на шее запекшееся кровь от зубов Дика, а задница болела.

\- Я утром подумал, - серьёзно посмотрел на него Дик, - что ты мог бы взять меня. Тебе, кажется, понравилось ночью, и я хотел бы понять, что ты чувствовал. 

Джейсон взвесил наполовину сформировавшийся план по поводу охотящегося на них Суда Сов и Дика, насаженного на его член и стонущего его имя.

И набросился.

Дик оказался на спине, вцепившись в джейсоновы плечи. Его тело было горячим и тугим, когда Джейсон ворвался в него одним точным движением. Выражение дикова лица являло восхитительную смесь вожделения, удовольствия и лёгкого удивления, словно он никак не мог понять, отчего же так хорошо, и ему не хотелось, чтобы это заканчивалось. К тому же он был ещё и шумным, каждый толчок вызывал какой-нибудь странный звук: стон, всхлип или сдавленную ругань. Обхватив Джейсона за плечи и закинув ногу на талию, он был переполнен несдерживаемой, дикой радостью, зрелище завораживало, умиляло и даже заставляло робеть. Кончая, он практически растерзал джейсонову спину, разорвал в клочья. На волне удовольствия боль швырнула Джейсона к собственному оргазму.

Он уже почти задремал, когда Дик ткнул его в бок.

\- Когда ты придёшь в себя? Я снова хочу сделать это.

Джейсон застонал.

К середине дня они оттрахали друг дружку каждым из возможных способов. И у обоих, пока что полностью удовлетворённых, всё ныло и болело. Джейсон полураскинулся на Дике. Его Коготь, похоже, не возражал быть задавленным насмерть джейсоновой массой. Но их покой оказался нарушен первой сработавшей сигнализацией.

Разом вскочив, они в мгновение ока натянули одежду. Ёб*ные Совы.

При оборудовании этого убежища Джейсон устроил ряд запасных выходов, в том числе и в полу, ведущий комнатой ниже. Несколько часов пришлось просидеть умирая от скуки в тесноте платяного шкафа, в окружении костюмов от Армани.

Следующие семь часов они провели убегая.

Теперь, встав на их след, Суд был неумолим, и джейсоновы планы пошли прахом. Джейсон и не ожидал того, как сильно им захочется вернуть своего малыша-Когтя назад. Или насколько хорошо они его изучили. Они уничтожили его убежища, а знакомые улицы превратили в смертельные ловушки. Дик, видимо, смирился с неизбежной судьбой, но Джейсон был менее сговорчив. Если бы у них получилось ненадолго оторваться, если бы у них появилось время подумать, он смог бы придумать ещё один план, пока же он только придумал, как добраться до Брюса, не выведя Суд прямо на него, и не выглядя, будто нуждается в помощи.

К полуночи он запросил помощи. Послал несколько сигналов бедствия Бэтмену, Оракулу и любому кто слышал. Прежде он никогда не просил о помощи, и теперь отчаянно стыдился. Но ему удалось убедить себя, что это ради Дика. А вовсе не ради собственного спасения.

Когда, казалось, им удалось оторваться от преследователей, они укрылись в заброшенном здании, представлявшем из себя один лишь голый каркас конструкций.

Дик осматривал город под прикрытием листа колышущегося пластика и вычищал одним из своих ножей кровь из под ногтей. Джейсон сидел, прислонившись к опоре и пытался спасти телефон, тот получил смертельный удар кинжалом Когтя, защитив своего хозяина.

Он был уверен, что бэт-команда разыскивает их. Ему просто надо подать сигнал, что легче сказать, чем сделать.

\- Они здесь, - тихо окликнул Дик.

Джейсон выматерился под нос и поднялся на ноги. Время драться. Опять.

Их было четверо, больше, чем они с Диком могли совладать в таком усталом и измотанном состоянии. Проблема заключалась не в том, чтобы убить, а в том, чтобы удерживать ублюдков мёртвыми.

Он извернулся и ударил ножом, втыкая клинок в глаз первого из Когтей и нанося мощный удар ногой второму ассасину кинувшемуся сбоку. Сбив его с ног, Джейсон едва успел перехватить удар первого, выдернувшего из головы нож и ринувшегося с ним в атаку.

Он поскользнулся в луже крови, что спасло ему жизнь, когда Коготь махнул ножом во второй раз, рассекая пустой воздух в месте, где мгновение назад находилась джейсонова голова. Коготь, которого он перед этим сбил с ног, вцепился ему в глотку и, вероятно, вырвал бы её, если бы не прилетевший слева прямо Когтю в голову кинжал Дика.

У него имелось жуткое подозрение, что то было последнее оружие Дика. Они погибнут здесь, и это реально бесило Джейсона. Он только-только нашёл кого-то сумасшедшее себя, кого-то, с кем у него могли бы возникнуть отношения, с кем он мог работать и заниматься крышесносным, жёстким сексом. Миру просто нравилось дразнить его, а затем показывать фигу.

Но не в этот раз. Он нанёс снизу удар ножом Дика. Заставив хромать первого нападавшего, и развернулся, перехватывая выпад второго. А затем бэтаранг выбил нож из рук Когтя, и Джейсон никогда в жизни ничему так не радовался. Хотя, это был не Бэтмен. Лилово-золотой молнией, с ласкающим слух хрустом, на Когтя приземлилась Бэтгёрл. Она стрельнула в него из пистолета каким-то дротиком, и попятившийся Коготь рухнул на пол.

Бэтгёрл выстрелила ещё раз, вырубая второго, решившего смыться Когтя.

\- Вовремя ты, - выдохнул Джейсон. – Что это за хрень?

\- Замораживает их кровь, - переводя дыхание, ответила Бэтгёрл.

И выстрелила в попытавшегося встать третьего ассасина. Между тем, Дик куском доски превращал в отбивную своего несостоявшегося убийцу. Ему не хватало изящества, но он, похоже, наслаждался процессом, так что Джейсон не стал его трогать.

\- Очень и очень рад видеть тебя, Бэткраля, - поблагодарил Джейсон, сползая на пол.

Стеф фыркнула и поморщилась, опускаясь рядом. У неё была разбита губа, и она берегла левую руку.

\- Становись супергероем, говорили они, будет круто, говорили они.

\- Кто вообще мог такое сказать? Кроме Супермена, конечно.

\- Я увольняюсь, - провозгласила Стеф, грозя пальцем в небо. – Я уже измучилась с этими совами и прочей хренью, а мне ещё доклад на завтра делать.

\- Могу я тогда забрать твою бэт-хреновину? – устало улыбнулся ей Джейсон.

\- Нет, раздобудь себе собственную, - показала она ему средний палец, портя весь эффект тёплой улыбкой.

Они погрузились в обессиленное, уютное молчание, наблюдая за Диком, счищающим деревяшкой мозги с ботинок.

\- Ну, - небрежно поинтересовалась Стеф. – И кто этот убийственный мальчик?

\- Долгая история. Долгая и грязная.

\- Уверена, с удовольствием послушала бы, - зевнула она. – Боже, я такая разбитая. Последние двадцать четыре часа были просто ужас. Б устроил настоящую облаву, Суд забился в норы зализывать раны, остались только эти.

\- Слава яйцам, - с чувством выдал Джейсон.

\- Нет, слава нам. И раз уж речь зашла о Бэтмене, он был в бешенстве, когда ты пропал с радаров.

\- Бэтмен в бешенстве. Прости, не могу себе представить.

\- Хорошо, ладно, он был ворчливее обычного и велел нам тебя найти. Подразумевая, что иначе можем не возращаться. Но это определённо была его эмоционально урезанная версия бешенства.

\- Скажи, что ты не сообщила ему, где мы находимся, - попросил Джейсон, заставляя себя подняться.

\- Конечно же, сообщила! Он очень беспокоился о тебе.

\- Всё слишком осложняется, я ещё не готов с ним встретиться, мне надо разобраться с кое-каким вопросом.

\- С этим? – Стеф ткнула пальцем в сторону Дика, занятого тем, что содрал с Когтя остатки брони и теперь кромсал оставшееся от его головы.

\- Ага, с этим, - поморщился Джейсон.

\- Это он та причина, из-за которой они гонялись за тобой по всему городу и послали вдогонку вдвое больше Когтей?

\- Да. И вмешательство Бэтмена только всё усложнит.

Стеф смерила его взглядом. Джейсон устало потёр лицо. Как ему справиться со всем этим? Несомненно, несмотря на то, что Дик был Когтем, стоило Брюсу провести анализ на ДНК и убедить себя, что это его пропавший Робин, как он с радостью примет его домой и окажет всю необходимую помощь. Хотя Дик может и не оценить происходящего. Для начала его точно запрут, да и Бэтмена Дик боялся.

Он подозвал Дика, и его Коготь крадущейся походкой скользнул к ним, не обращая внимания на брызги запекшейся крови по всему лицу. Осмотрев, Джейсон натянул ему на голову капюшон толстовки, просто на случай, если их прервут, потому как неприятностей на сегодня уже достаточно. Дик уставился на Бэтгёрл, Стеф ответила прямым взглядом, бесстрашным и любопытствующим.

\- Ну, убийственный мальчик. А ты, что скажешь?

Дик моргнул, слипнувшимися от крови ресницами.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - невозмутимо встретила она его усталой улыбкой, - убийственный мальчик. Я – Бэтгёрл.

Вздрогнувший Дик опустил глаза в пол. Джейсон припомнил, что в бытность Дика Робином, Бэтгёрл была Барбара. И они дружили.

\- Иди поиграй со своими приятелями, - велел Джейсон, отпуская его жестом, и Дик, вытащив нож, вернулся к валяющимся телам своих несостоявшихся убийц.

Стеф проводила его слегка потрясённым взглядом.

\- Они уже мертвы. Пусть немного позабавится.

\- Позабавится?

\- Ему нужно сбросить напряжение. Ты не представляешь, через что он прошёл.

Стеф пристально прищурилась, прежде чем кивнуть. Он был до смешного благодарен ей за это попустительство, хотя она и морщилась хлюпающим звукам, доносившихся оттуда, где Дик разбирался с очередным валявшимся ассасином.

Бэтмен приземлился почти бесшумно, но Дик всё равно услышал и обернулся кругом, отступая с шипением. Джейсон поймал его за руку.

\- Всё хорошо, нам всё равно пришлось бы когда-то иметь с ним дело.

Но вырывающийся Дик, его не слушал.

\- Предатель! В чём был смысл всего этого, если в конце ты просто собирался меня сдать?

\- Ред Худ, - процедил Бэтмен, но его белые дымчатые линзы накрепко прикипели к Дику. К счастью капюшон скрывал черты лица, но происходящие и без того грозило выйти из под контроля.

Бэтгёрл всё ещё стояла поблизости, и он принял быстрое и жёсткое решение. Выхватив у Стеф из кобуры на поясе пистолет с дротиками, он выстрелил Дику в бедро. Дик перевёл взгляд на торчащий из джинсов дротик, затем на Джейсона, его лицо исказилось от бешенства. Он гневно зарычал в животной ярости и бросился, в мгновение ока покрывая разделяющее их расстояние. Хорошо, что его реакции уже замедлились, иначе не сносить бы Джейсону головы, в буквальном смысле. Но бэт-транквилизаторы отличались быстродействием, и Дик кучей рухнул к джейсоновым ногам.

\- Ничего себе, сурово ты, - прокомментировала Бэтгёрл.

\- Заткнись, - зло глянул на неё Джейсон, и крякнул, взваливая Дика на руки и пытаясь не показывать насколько ублюдок чертовски тяжёл. – Б, надо вернуться в пещеру. Нам следует кое о чём поговорить. Альфред в курсе.

Бэтмен оставался непроницаем, его взгляд по-прежнему не отрывался от Дика. Но затем он развернулся и вышел из здания. Джейсон серьёзно надеялся, что за бэтмобилем, поскольку ноги его уже не держали.

Стеф взялась помогать, и Джейсон даже не стал притворяться, что не испытывает благодарности.

Они завязали Дику глаза, хотя тот и находился без сознания, но это единственное, по мнению Джейсона, условие, на котором Брюс пустил бы их в пещеру, не потребовав предварительно подробных объяснений.

Альфред уже поджидал их. Тим спал, навалившись на компьютерную панель, правая нога в гипсе, а голова аккуратно забинтована. По крайней мере, Дэмиана нигде не наблюдалось. Хотя присутствовала кошка, свернувшаяся в клубок под монитором у тимовой головы. Кошка в бэт-пещере, это что-то новенькое. Ему Брюс даже золотую рыбку не позволял завести.

Джейсон вытащил Дика из машины и положил на одну из медицинских кушеток, следя, чтобы лицо оставалось сокрытым. Прежде чем огорошивать их известием, он хотел попытаться объясниться.

\- Почему Суд гоняется за этим юношей? – спросил Брюс, направляясь к компьютеру. На карте Готэма виднелись три красные передвигающиеся точки, и несколько неподвижных синих. Ещё оставшиеся в городе Когти и уже нейтрализованные. Брюс с большой аккуратностью сдвинул Тима, постаравшись не разбудить. Это было представление из нежности и заботы, заставившее нутро Джейсона скрутиться узлом, но чувство не было таким уж неприятным как обычно. Если Брюс действительно их любит, то примет Дика, несмотря на его преступления.

\- Джейсон? – спросил Альфред, его глаза были устремлены на неподвижную фигуру Дика. Джейсон кивнул, и Альфред втянул воздух, явно стараясь подавить эмоции. Джейсон ждал от себя всплеска ревности, но так и не дождался. Старый дворецкий посмотрел на него взглядом полным гордости. У Джейсона сжало сердце.

\- Итак, Б, - повернулся он к Брюсу, но затем оборвал себя. Что, чёрт побери, говорить? Он глянул на Стеф, но та была занята написанием обидных вещей на бинтах Тима.

Бэтмен смерил его взглядом. Взглядом «говори сейчас же». Но за ним Джейсон в шоке распознал «я злюсь, потому что ты заставил меня беспокоиться». Такой взгляд он часто получал некогда ещё Робином.

\- Ну? – потребовал Брюс.

\- На меня напал Коготь, и я взял его в плен, чтобы выбить информацию. – Брюс прищурил глаза, наверное, не одобряя методов Джейсона. Но Джейсон решил не обращать внимания. – Оказывается, он давно следил за мной и хотел освободиться от них, он по-прежнему живой. – Джейсон ткнул за спину пальцем в сторону бессознательного тела Дика, которому Альфред вводил в вену лекарства, брал анализы и суетился вокруг.

\- Ты не рассматривал возможность, что он может быть спящим агентом? – в голосе Брюса проступило знакомое глухое недовольство.

\- Рассматривал. Но я этому не верю. – Боже, как же трудно. – Дело в том, Брюс, что я узнал его и передал Альфу образцы ДНК, чтобы убедиться. Потому как, что бы между нами ни произошло, я не хотел давать тебе напрасную надежду. Но оказалось, что я прав, Альф может подтвердить.

\- Что подтвердить? Эта уклончивость на тебя не похожа, Джейсон.

\- ДНК совпадает с ДНК Дика Грейсона. – Повисла почти осязаемая тишина. Краем сознания он отмечал, что даже Стеф прекратила разукрашивать спящего Тима всяческими гадостями. Брюс деревянно повернулся и подошёл к лежавшему на медицинской каталке Дику. И перевёл взгляд на Альфреда, выражавшего одновременно и печаль, и облегчение. И, да, тут Джейсон мог его понять.

Брюс посмотрел в лицо приёмного сына, стискивая кулаки. А затем коснулся пальцами щеки Дика.

\- Как мы можем быть уверены… - начал было Брюс.

\- Я сам проводил анализы, сэр, - перебил Альфред. - Это хозяин Дик.

\- Но…

\- Вы мне не доверяете, сэр? Я полностью верю хозяину Джейсону. Полагаю, он сделал всё, что в его силах, чтобы защитить вас обоих.

Джейсон ощущал себя опустошённым и болезненно уставшим.

\- Это он, Брюс. Мало что помнящий и приученный чувствовать боль всякий раз, как вспоминает о прошлом. Слишком уж долго он у них пробыл.

Брюс замкнулся в себе. Неспособность найти и предотвратить случившееся с Диком придавила его тяжёлым грузом. Но вместо желания бросаться обвинениями Джейсон чувствовал потребность поддержать и помочь, обоим.

\- Б, мы даже не знали, что они существуют. Уже ничего не исправить. Помоги ему сейчас.

\- Расскажи мне всё, - велел Бэтмен.

И Джейсон рассказал.

Ну, почти всё.

***

Проснулся Джейсон не в лучшем состоянии. Каждый нерв ныл от боли. Под боком лежало тёплое тело. Он посмотрел на соседа по койке. Дик тихо посапывал, пуская слюну на подушку. Его избитое лицо – лучшее из когда-либо виденного Джейсоном. Теперь всё было хорошо. Они пережили Суд, и пережили первый раунд с Бэтменом.

А затем он почувствовал на горле жёсткие, загрубевшие пальцы.

\- Предатель! – зарычал Дик.

\- Нет, - прохрипел Джейсон сквозь сдавленное горло. – Почему иначе ты спишь в постели, а не мёртв или не в клетке?

Дик осмотрелся вокруг, и хватка на джейсоновой шее ослабла.

\- Ты многое пропустил, пока был без сознания, - Джейсон запустил пальцы в шевелюру ассасина. – Ты пропустил повторные анализы ДНК, нашу ругань, и как Бэтмен едва не сказал мне спасибо. А ещё ту часть, где я орал, что ты должен быть здесь, наверху, со мной, когда проснёшься, чтобы я мог тебе всё объяснить.

\- С чего бы Бэтмену было не всё равно, что со мной? – К чёрту. Суд, наверное, и так уже знает.

\- Помнишь фотографию, которую я тебе показывал, с тобой и твоим приёмным отцом?

Дик кивнул. Его спутанные волосы разметались по подушке.

\- Он – Бэтмен, а ты был Робином. Первым Робином. Я был вторым.

\- Бэтмен – мой отец? – Раззинул рот Дик.

\- Не родной, но, да. – Затем он пересилил себя и сказал то, что некогда ранило его. – Он никогда не прекращал тебя искать. Он бы всё отдал за возможность получить хотя бы одну зацепку. – Это даже не укололо. Впервые за всё время Джейсон чувствовал понимание. И неверящее удивление в глазах Дика стоило каждого ушиба, полученного в последние несколько дней.

И это пугало.

Но он не боялся, так что притянул Дика ближе в поцелуе, испытывая трепетную дрожь от прикосновения губ Когтя.

У них всё будет хорошо.

Позже, на завтраке, одном из самых странных, где доводилось присутствовать Джейсону, Дэмиан и Дик с пристальным интересом изучали друг друга поверх хлопьев и вафель. Дик старательно игнорировал Брюса, но продолжал исподтишка бросать на него взгляды. Джейсон ел яичницу и в свою очередь посматривал на Брюса.

Между тем Брюс не отрывал глаз от Дика, на его лице проступала странная смесь горя и радости. Джейсона не оставлял вопрос: смотрел ли и на него Брюс вот так же, после его возвращения? Что, если Джейсон был попросту слишком зол, чтобы заметить?

Тим был похоже не в курсе, что повязка у него на лбу гласила «мальчик-динамщик» [8], а болтавшая с ним Стеф держала чертовски серьёзное выражение лица, очевидно равнодушная к Когтю за завтраком. Джейсону нравилась эта девчонка, даже без вчерашнего героического спасения.

В общем, было причудливо и по-домашнему. Всё складывалось чертовски непросто, но Джейсон считал, что они смогут справиться. Брюс хотел посвятить несколько дней недели и попытаться обойти ментальные блоки Дика, но Дик дал ясно понять, что не желает расставаться с Джейсоном, и скорее останется с ним, чем в поместье.

Брюс также отозвал Джейсона в сторону поблагодарить в своей сухой манере. Выглядел он истощённым. Сражение с Судом вкупе с воссоединением после разлуки, омрачённым перенесенными Диком страданиями, брала своё. Джейсон старался не ухудшать положения своим дурным норовом. Кроме прочего, Брюс предупредил его быть осторожным. Дик был чудесным человеком: добрым, умным и сострадательным. Коготь-Дик являлся неизвестной переменной. Потенциально душевно и эмоционально нестабильным натренированным убийцей. Брюс просил проявлять бдительность, хотя бы пока они не выяснят, с чем столкнулись.

Джейсон посмотрел на своего Когтя в другом конце комнаты, и Дик улыбнулся ему. Он уронил вафлю в сироп и теперь облизывал липкие пальцы. Джейсон повторно испытал острый приступ голода и отправился за тостами во главе стола. Проходя мимо, он случайно задел пальцами диково плечо, и всё тело Дика потянулось за лёгким прикосновением.

Джейсон старался внять предупреждениям Брюса, зная, что тот прав, но подозревал, что нырнёт в эти отношения с головой, наплевав на последствия.

В любом случае, так значительно веселее.

Конец…

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания
> 
> 1\. Чесночный хлеб – по сути то, что мы привыкли называть чесночными гренками, плюс петрушка (зелень) и пармезан или моцарелла по вкусу.   
> 2\. Whisky sour – коктейль из виски с лимонным соком, сахаром и льдом.   
> 3\. Tequila Sunrise – смесь текилы, гренадина и апельсинового сока.  
> 4\. Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster – выдуманный алкогольный напиток из книги «Автостопом по галактике».  
> 5\. Вероятно, имеется в виду язык вымышленной планеты Тамаран.  
> 6\. Спортивная команда, упоминаемая в «Batman: The Animated Series» и «Justice League», в комиксах «Batman Adventures» и «Superman Adventures». В разных случаях это название связывается с американским футболом, баскетболом и бейсболом. Также это реальное название одной нью-йоркской команды по регби.  
> 7\. 1,525 – 1,55 м.  
> 8\. В оригинале «boy-band reject». К сожалению точного перевода не существует. Понятие стало именем нарицательным, часто пренебрежительно, обозначает: а) исполнителя, которого попёрли из мальчиковой музыкальной группы; б) претендента, не прошедшего кастинг на участие в мальчиковой группе; в) подростка с дурным вкусом в одежде и причёске, подражающих стилю мальчиковых групп; г) неудачника, которого откуда-то попёрли.


End file.
